The present invention relates to taximeters in general, and more particularly to improvements in housings for electronic taximeters.
Taximeters for use in vehicles for hire are known for more than a century. As a rule, a taximeter is fixedly secured to the chassis of the vehicle and is sealed to the chassis by an official of the bureau of standards or by another authorized person to thus prevent tampering with component parts which compute the fare. The means for computing the fare is operatively connected with a shaft which is driven by a wheel or another moving part of the vehicle to furnish information pertaining to mileage. Furthermore, the fare computing means is connected with a clockwork which furnishes information pertaining to the period during which the taximeter is in operation and/or to waiting times.
The taximeter must or should be mounted in or on the vehicle in such a position that the fare indicator can be observed by the passenger(s). This created problems with older types of relatively bulky taximeters because they occupied so much room that, when installed in front of the front passenger seat, they interfered with freedom of movement of the passenger sitting next to the driver and they also presented a serious hazard in the event of an accident. Moreover, the vision of such passenger was obstructed because the older types of taximeters were mounted on the dashboard so that they covered a substantial part of the windshield.
It was thereupon proposed, and it is still customary, to install the taximeter between the driver and the seat for the front passenger. Such mounting of the taximeter eliminates several problems; however, the windows of the taximeter cannot be readily observed by the passenger or passengers occupying the back seat of the vehicle. Furthermore, such mounting of the taximeter is impractical because the entire taximeter must be removed, and the seal or seals connecting its housing to the chassis destroyed, when a mechanic is to gain access to such components of the vehicle which are located immediately below the dashboard. Such components include the transmission and the clutch.
It was further proposed to greatly reduce the size of the taximeter housing so that it can be readily installed directly in the dashboard, e.g., in the space normally occupied by the glove compartment. This solution is eminently satisfactory for a number of reasons, i.e., the taximeter is not in the way of the passenger occupying the seat next to the driver, the fare can be observed by all passengers, the taximeter does not represent a hazard in the event of an accident, and practically all component parts of the vehicle can be reached without necessitating even partial dismantling of the taximeter. Nevertheless, such types of taximeters still exhibit certain serious drawbacks (which are shared by the previously described earlier types). Thus, any adjustments of the basic taximeter apparatus in the interior of the housing invariably necessitates complete detachment of the housing from the chassis of the vehicle because the basic apparatus can be reached only when the housing is separated from the conveyance. The detachment of taximeter housing from the chassis must be preceded or followed by separation of various connections between the vehicle and the basic taximeter apparatus, such as conductors connecting an electronic taximeter apparatus with the battery or generator; conduits, shafts or conductors connecting the apparatus with distance indicating means, conductors connecting the apparatus with the roof light or lights, and/or others. Thus, each and every adjustment of the basic taximeter apparatus is a tedious, time-consuming and complex procedure which invariably necessitates the destruction of aforementioned seals. Consequently, the presence of a representative of competent authorities is required for each adjustment of a conventional taximeter or, at the very least, for long-lasting renewed installation of adjusted taximeters in the vehicles.